monsterhighfandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Roarchelle Wolf
Roarchelle Wolf is the eldest child, and eldest daughter of Manny Wolf and Sylver Fang-Wolf. She is a fanon sibling of Clawdeen Wolf. She is studying to be an interior designer, and she is married to a weretiger named Stefang. Personality Roarchelle is a very career orientated and focused young woman. She's currently working on the last bit of her internship at a design firm, and has a near in to get a job there upon completion. Like her other siblings, she has a strong competitive drive, and strives to go beyond her best to get what she wants. She's very creative, and used to always jot down random thoughts on any scrap of paper she could find when she was younger; now she keeps a miniture sketchbook on hand for that purpose. She throughly enjoys relaxing though, and forgetting about her work if only for a few hours, and is always one of the first to suggest a sibling soccer match during the annual boo-b-que. And despite being so career orientated, she does look forward to marriage and starting a family of her own in the future. Physical Appearance Roarchelle shares mmost of her physical traits with her mother. She inherited her mother's white coloring, but not her "short coat" quailty. She has short dark brown hair, with a silver streak; it's unconfirmed if her hair changes colors in colder temperatures (see Winter Wolves). She's just under her brother Clawd's height, and is full grown into her claws and sheds regularly as her coat type allows. Also, she is the only Wolf sibling to mismatched eyes; her right eye is blue, while her left is gold. Classical Monster Roarchelle's father Manny Wolf is based on the classic portrayal of a werewolf. He is very hairy like all his children, and often wears tattered clothing. The werewolves have an allergy to silver and wolf's bane as well as an issue with their aggression during a full moon. While her mother Sylver Fang-Wolf, is a special species of Northern werewolf that are pure white, and are known to shed their coats in the winter time and appear to "change color" because of it (see Winter Wolves)). Relationships Family "The Wolf Family was a large pack, crammed into too small of a house. Everyone knew it, no one denied it. But there was nothing they could do to help it any. It was just as it was." -Taming Monster High B-Side Roarchelle doesn't spend much time at home because of her internship at a local design firm. When she is home, there's often some disagreement about how she has her own room and how Clawdeen finds that unfair. Despite that, Roarchelle has a fairly good relationship with the older set of her siblings (#s 2-5), and a more limited one with the younger set (#s 6-10). Her favorite way to unwind is by watching Deadspreate Housewives with her mother and her sister Maulissa. She also has many cousins on both her parents' sides, despite being the eldest of the group, and even being older than one of her uncles. Through her marriage to Stefang, gained a mother-in-law Fangela (fang-gell-lah.) Friends Roary is rather busy with her work and studies, but she manages to make some time for both her school and work friends. She's been seen to hang out with Nano Seconds and Toni Amorfrom time to time. She was also friends with Remus (Romulous' older brother) when they were younger, she even dated him for a time, but have fallen out of touch greatly since his family moved. Enemies Though never stated, it is guessed that she and Nefera de Nile have a silent feud. Whether this is fueled by their siblings' past relationship, or a problem between themselves is unknown. Romance Roarchelle is currently engaged to her weretiger boyfriend Stefang. The two have been dateing for at least two, if not three years judging by the comfortability he has with her family. The two have yet to set a formal for their wedding, but they are planning. Clothing Basic Roarchelle wears a periwinkle power suit jacket and skirt with matching high heeled shoes. She has a light blue buttondown shirt on under her jacket. Her hair is cut short, and her makeup is in light shades of blue. Monster of the Bride She wore a gorgeous wedding dress with the back of the skirt in layers of light blue. The turtleneck collar of the dress, along with the arm-length sleeves wore also light blue in color. The front of the skirt is set in a light grey tone. The "corset" part of her dress is white. Her hair is tied back in a bun, with two locks hanging at off the sides. Trivia Roarchelle informally attends Monster University, but has a working internship "Roarchelle" was actually one of KPenDragon's first OC names, but wasn't used right away Roarchelle was the first white werewolf MH OC Her "human name" is Rochelle Wolff Her "gender bender name" is Roary Wolf There is a background wolf character in the Monster High ''Fright On ''special who suspiciously resembles Roarchelle as seen here on the far right. Category:Original Characters Category:Werewolf Category:KPenDragon's Characters Category:Monster University Category:Females